padfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Composition/Rainbow Team
Rainbow Team Rainbow teams make use of leader skills newly added in Ver 4.4, where the player receives X times attack power when he attacks with various colors. This multiplier is usually pretty high, and is easier to accomplish than Combo Teams, so these teams have become well-loved by mid-to-high-level players. Sample Leader Combinations These combinations are only examples. In practice, you should match up teams according to what you have and what you need. Note: 4-color and 5-color teams will not work in tri-color dungeons Recommended Subs Any dual-color monsters will count as attacking with two colors, freeing up slots for other helpers. Ultimate-Evolved Heartbreakers ( ) are particularly suited here because their active skills will change "useless" heart orbs to attacking orbs, making it easier for you to match that color. Note: In tri-color dungeons, please carefully consider whether you should add teammates without their corresponding colors * : Active skill delays enemies, giving you more rounds to match orbs. Except for certain Technical dungeons, a max-skill Echidna is the very best sub you can have on your team, and getting one should be a goal. * : Active skill refreshes the board, giving you a new opportunity to match orbs, plus extra HP gives you a buffer against failed matches. * : Active skill changes "useless" hearts to attacking orbs, making it easier for you to match that color, plus extra HP gives you a buffer against failed matches. Just watch out for his negative RCV; his Ultimate Evolution substantially improves him, here. * : Active skill cuts damage by half for 3 rounds, giving you more rounds to match orbs, plus extra HP gives you a buffer against failed matches. * : Active skill delays enemies, giving you more rounds to match orbs. * : Dual attribute, plus active skill changes "useless" hearts to attacking orbs, making it easier for you to match that color. * : Active skill cuts damage by half for 3 rounds, giving you more rounds to match orbs, plus extra HP gives you a buffer against failed matches. * : Active skill refreshes the board, giving you a new opportunity to match orbs. Even though its stats are weak, the damage is still formidable in a 36x team. Listed as a viable sub due to being different color from . * : Active skill cuts damage by half for 5 rounds, giving you more rounds to match orbs. * : Dual attribute, plus active skill changes "useless" hearts to attacking orbs, making it easier for you to match that color. * : Active skill cuts damage by half for 3 rounds, giving you more rounds to match orbs, plus extra HP gives you a buffer against failed matches. * ： Active skill cuts damage by 75% for 3 rounds, giving you more rounds to match orbs. * : Active skill allows you to set up matches more easily. * : Active skill allows you to set up matches more easily. * : Dual attribute, plus active skill changes "useless" hearts to attacking orbs, making it easier for you to match that color. * : Active skill allows you to set up matches more easily. Awoken skills give you a lot more time to match. * : Active skill cuts damage by half for 3 rounds, giving you more rounds to match orbs, plus extra HP gives you a buffer against failed matches. * : Dual attribute, plus active skill changes "useless" hearts to attacking orbs, making it easier for you to match that color.